Loses, Wounded and Captured of War and Other Events
Here is an option seeing who died in series of Modern Warfare and other games. Deaths The fallen folks, who died, and were captured when they died and how. *Al-Fulani - 2011 - Executed *West - 2011 - Enemy Grenade *Keating (COD4) - 2011 - Impact of Crash *Paul Jackson, Vasquez, Volker and Pelayo - 2011 - Died of Wounds, Impact of Crash or Fell out. *Mac - 2011 - Killed by enemy *Griffen, Gaz and Griggs - 2011 - Shot by Imran and his men *John Reeds - 2013 - Killed by enemy *Osama Bin Laden - 2013 - Shot down by Salmon *Brookes - 2015 - Killed in a similar way to Brooklyn's death *Joseph Allen - 2016 - Killed by Makarov *Royce and Meat - 2016 - Sniper fire *Wade - 2016 - Shot by Russian troops *Scarecrow and Ozone - 2016 - Mortar fire or Enemy fire *Roach and Ghost - 2016 - Shot and burnt by Shepherd *Shepherd - 2016 - Knife jabbed in eye. *Vladimir Makarov - 2018 - Killed by Poach *Macey and Vaughan - 2018 - Killed by German shepherd dog *Josh Wade (NW) - 2018 - Killed by enemy helicopter *Greg - 2018 - Crushed by Church piece *Blake Johnson - 2018 - Killed by Olga *Riley "Poach" Parker and Kamarov - 2018 - Killed by Viktor *Red Nancarrow, Angel, Matt and Miles McFluff - 2018 - Impact on crash or died of wounds. *Winona and Miles Lopez - 2018 - Killed by Shepherd *Jack Mannings and MacMillan - 2018 - Killed by Viktor *Viktor and Nikita Radanovich - 2018 - Killed by Salmon *Michael Fontaine - 2020 - Shot and burnt by Igor Krum. *Josh Rogers and Phantom - 2020 - Shot dead by Igor Krum *Buffalo Soldier - 2001 - Shot in head by Colonel Allende *Virgil Sollozzo - 2010 - Shot in head twice, by Michael Corleone *Mark McCluskey - 2010 - Shot in head and neck by Michael Corleone *Victor Barzini - 2011 - Captured by cops and Trapani *Emilio Barzini - 2011 - Killed by Trapani and Al Neri *Norman Barzini - 2012 - Killed by Paul Fortunato *Javier Escuella - 2010 - Executed by Morgan Sterling *Dutch van der Linde - 2009 - Killed by Agent Edgar Rose *Abraham Reys - 2010 - Killed by Jack Marston *Phillip Cuneo - 2011 - Killed by Willie Sissy *Imran Zobokulov - 2019 - Killed by Soap *Joe Valirover - 2043 - Killed by Michael Baron *Vito Corleone - 2011 - Killed by Willie Sissy and Tattaglia Caporegime Walter Manetti *Jade - 1993 - Killed by Sindel *William Stracci - 2011 - Killed by Charlie Trapani *Walter Manetti - 2011 - Killed by Domenico Von Crane *Dr. Alan J. Hill - 2015 - Killed by Tony Montana *Luigi Pennino - 2015 - Killed by John Constantine, by orders of Domenico Von Crane Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Pages without images